Gathering for the End
by Nny's-lil-apprentice
Summary: A/U:Deadman Wonderland meets Hunger Games in a final clash against the government called The Capitol. Lives will be lost. Love is found. Betrayal is deadly. Trust is shattered. Warnings: Yaoi, graphic scence, explicit content, and mile cursing. OCs included. Collab story with darkly0divine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD! Ok, not really, but I am back! To my fellow followers I apologize for my great absence on here. School has been keeping me busy which has prevented me from typing my two other stories Aim for the Head and A Rose to form a Perfect Circle. I will be continuing my stories soon since I'm starting to write them in class. Anyways this new story here is a collab story that I will be doing with a great friend of mine! We each are taking turns writing every other chapter and we hope that you all will enjoy this crossfic as much as we did coming up with it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Glass shattered as my younger sister fled from the family room to hers, tears streaming down her face. My mother sat on the sofa, eyes downcast and chestnut brown hair covering her face but left her clothed shoulders shown, shaking, telling me and the other occupant in the room know she was also crying. I stared at the dirty blonde scruffy man, that used to be my mentor,mouth agape.

"What do you mean 'the capitol' is having another game?! Snow's dead! It's impossible!" The man sighed and put his face in his hands before looking back up at me, seeming to age ten years from the developing bags under his eyes and the stray developing wrinkle.

"You're right, snow is dead, but this time it's someone else pulling the strings." I saw my mother rise from the couch on my right and saw her leave, the way Prim had ran earlier, in the corner of my eye.

"But what about the people running the Capitol?! I thought they were _with_ us not _against_ us!"

"It isn't them, it's something that's been there before the fall of Snow." My heart hammered against my ribcage at the thought of killing more people or facing the chance that I won't come back this time.

"Have you told Peeta yet? Why isn't he here as well?" Haymitch took his flask from the inside of his jacket pocket. I jumped from the armchair I was sitting on, directly across from Haymitch, and smacked it out of his hand and into the puddle of water and shattered glass that had been dropped. "Stop that!"

"Well excuse me, sweetheart! Didn't think I'd need your damn permission to have a drink!" I sat back in my seat and we glared at one another. "As far as I know, Peeta's gone." Surprise took over my face.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"The Capitol may have taken him along with a few others from other districts." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Do you know who?" Haymitch winced and looked away before looking at me again, his face contorted in regret and sadness.

"They took our group, the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Cato, Clove, Rue and Peeta. Hell, they're taking new people Katniss, I don't know how many but someone in that Capitol is planning something and it's much bigger than a regular game."

"How would you know?"

"You saw what they did in the quarter quell."

"I was in it."

"My point exactly." Haymitch stood from the loveseat.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Haymitch stayed silent before walking to the door. "Haymitch!"

"I don't know!" he turned around "I don't have all the answers Katniss! I can't always tell you what to do. Sometimes," he paused "sometimes you have to make your own decisions, but I'll try and figure something out." With that he walked out the door leaving behind his beloved whiskey flask. I sat in complete silence, staring at the door even after the dull thud of the door closing. At some point my mother had come back and cleaned the broken glass, the water puddle that had laid forgotten until Haymitch took his leave. I got up from my seat, saying nothing to my mother and made my way to the basement that held my bow and arrows beetee had made me. I stood before the hi-tech bow contemplating my choice of going to the Capitol willingly or being taken. Either way, I had to face the Capitol again.

"You're going?" A small voice came from the stairs made me turn and see Prim looking at her lap.

"I don't want to go, Prim," I started "but regardless, the Capitol is going to have me. They've already taken Peeta, it's only a matter of time when," I trailed off. Prim nodded before getting up, dusting off her clothes and started walking to the door.

"You'd better come back Katniss." Similar to Haymitch, I said nothing. I grabbed my gear and was out the door before I could stop myself. As I walked toward the district 12 town square, something stung me in the back of my neck. I reached back to pull out the object that turned out to be a needle. My eyesight became instantly fuzzy and my limbs became numb, causing me to fall on my side in the dirt. I duly heard footsteps coming toward me and a figure came into my blurry view. I looked up at the figure that I assumed attacked me and I faintly gasped.

"You," Finally unconsciousness overcame me and I passed out. I awoke sometime later in some facility, which I assumed was apart of the Capitol judging from the high ceilings, stone fountains with children carved in and the glossy marble-like floors.

"It seems like my new Mockingjay has awoken." an unfamiliar voice chirped humoredly from behind me. I jumped away and pulled out my hidden knife, unable to find my bow or arrows. A lean, skinny man came into my view. His hair was a dark grey and combed back and he was clad in a grey suit with a white undershirt. His face was narrow and his eyes were hidden by the glare coming off of his glasses. He took a few steps closer, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Hello my lovely Mockingjay." I glared and held the knife tighter. "You seem tense Mockingjay. Why?"

"Who are you?" I growled out, "Where am I?"

"I am the new gamemaker, Tamaki Tsunenaga and you're in your new home."

"Home?" I mistakenly lowered my knife and was hit from behind again.

"Don't die too quickly now" was the last thing I heard before the darkness had taken me once again.

**A:N/ Again, I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. Next chapter should be up shortly! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh look, a new chapter! :D**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean I've been selected?" I felt as though my heart would explode from underneath my rib cage as I stared at the ruler of Deadman Wonderland sitting at his desk. Tamaki only responded with a cocky smile and a low chuckle.  
"Oh Ganta, why do you look so worried? It's like I've told you already. You have been selected to take part in the Ultimate Carnival Corpse competition this world will ever see. This means that you and a few other selected Deadmen are going to be transported to a new location for this event."  
"But why me?"  
"Isn't it obvious my little Woodpecker? You are one of the greatest Deadmen that this prison's got to offer, that's why." I lowered my gaze to the floor, knowing whatever Tamaki was planning wasn't going to turn out well for any of us. _But what exactly is his plan?_ "Also, you and the other candidates will be gathered and transported tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m." I looked back up at him.  
"Who else has been selected?"  
"Well, let's see. The other birds are Crow, Hummingbird, Mockingbird, the Fowl and the Forgery."  
"And what would we need to do in this new Carnival Corpse?" _I have to get to the bottom of this. Who knows what this sick bastard has planned for us._  
"Ganta, you know how these regular games are played right?" His voice took over a more serious tone that started to worry me a little more than it should have. My heart was pounding as I nodded slightly.  
"First one to knock out their opponent wins and the loser gets part of their body removed." I answered, worried about where he was coming from.  
"Very good, but I prefer the words 'forcibly ripped out or apart.'" He smirked, amused at his own little joke. The damn bastard. "However, this new game will come with a different set of rules. Rather than having the games be a two-on-two match, this new game will be an all out battle. Twenty four contestants thrown into one cage! Ever bird for themselves!"  
"What?!"  
"Oh don't be so worried, Ganta. If you win this battle, you will actually have the chance to have your sentence at Deadman Wonderland overturned. You will be found innocent no matter the charges made against you, and you will be free. that's what you wanted all along, right? Freedom? Your innocence?"  
I stepped back a little. I was speechless. This was probably my only chance to finally leave this place. But the reality of it hit me. Was it really worth killing the people I knew? The ones who helped me? I dropped my head again.  
"No." Tamaki raised an eyebrow in confusion as he heard my voice and tilted his head slightly.  
"No?" I shook my head violently as I shouted back at him.  
"No! I'm not gonna go through with this! I rather stay here than kill off the people I know than to get my name cleared!"  
"Really now?" Tamaki arose from his location behind his desk and came close to me. You do know if you refuse to participate in this, I will make your life more hellish than it is now. I'll move you down to G-Block and have you under the care of the Undertakers. And as icing on the cake, I will force you to watch this new Carnival Corpse game in action. Then you will get to watch all your little friends kill each other off one by one. If you still refuse to go, just remember that I _will_ break you." With that, Tamaki stepped back and leaned against his desk, his arms folded, and with a smirk hanging on his face. "So it's your choice Woodpecker. Kill and be free, or stay and be tortured." I felt my body starting to go numb as I made up my final decision.  
"Fine.." I gave in. "I'll participate." Tamaki clasped his hands together in joy.  
"Excellent choice my little Woodpecker! Now then, you're free to go. Make sure to be ready." He chuckled. I turned from my spot in his office and headed for the door. I started walking down the long, grey and narrow hallways back to my cell. I couldn't help but wonder how I was supposed to go through all of this and if I was able going to live through it all or not. I was completely lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice a certain redhead walking towards me in the opposite direction.  
"Well, if it isn't the little Woodpecker?" I snapped out of my trance and looked up, only to be met by Azuma.  
"What the hell do you want?" I questioned, not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.  
"Heard you were gonna be a part of the new Carnival Corpse game, so I thought I'd wish you luck." Azuma placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sickening smile. "...dying that is! Man, I can't wait to see the look of extreme terror on your stupid little face! Haha!" That laugh of his made my blood run cold.  
"Like hell!" Azuma just waved me off and continued down the hall past me.  
"Whatever you say kid!" With that, he disappeared down the corridor. I sighed and continued my walk at a slower pace this time. I thought about what was to happen the next morning. _I wonder what the other contestants thoughts are about this. Are they as worried as much as I am? And what about Tamaki? What the hell is he trying to gain with all of this?_ Then I realised something that just didn't seem right.  
"If the strongest deadmen were to be selected...then..." Before I knew it, I was already back in my cell. I made my way to my bed and plopped down, lying on my back. I looked over to my left where my small night stand was. It still littered of the the cookie wrappers that I shared with the closest friend I had in here. The sight got me thinking again. "Shiro's pretty strong too." I turned my gaze up at the metal ceiling. "Why wouldn't Tamaki put her in this tournament too? She's just like Toto." I sat up and stared at the faded scars that were on my palms from the times I had to use my branch of sin. I could feel the scars still burning as if though they were bleeding. I clenched my hands into fists when my voice became a low whisper. "What's going to happen to us?"

**A/N: Lame ending is lame...forgive me. u_u**


End file.
